Electrical terminal blocks are well known in the art and are often mounted on printed circuit boards to provide an array of terminals for input and/or output connection. It is often required to provide fuses for the electrical circuits contained on the circuit board, and conventionally the fuses have been provided in separate fuse receptacles contained on the circuit board or associated with the circuit board. The fuses must be electrically interconnected to the terminals of the terminal block, which necessitates the manual wiring between the terminal block terminals and respective fuses. Such manual wiring is time consuming, labor intensive, expensive and does not lend itself to automated fabrication of completed circuit boards containing fuses and terminal blocks. The use of separate terminal blocks and fuse holders requires requisite space on the circuit board for such components, which space is often at a premium and which limits the usable circuit board surface area which might otherwise be employed to better advantage for the associated circuit topologies contained on the board.